Pershi
by DrRuse
Summary: Simba goes out like he usually does but meets an unexpected friend with an even more unexpected request.


Simba grumbled to himself whilst walking through the plains. He liked going there when he was upset because it would be difficult for anyone to find him in the tall grass, plus It was a huge field so even if there was someone else in the field bumping into them would be unlikely. Simba strolled around mocking his father angrily about whatever mufasa said, by now he had forgotten about it and was just mindlessly rambling on how he would be king one day and not have to listen to anyone. Simba decided he was going to rub off some steam and stood on his hind legs to quickly look around and make sure no one was following him. He went to his favorite spot where there was a sizeable rock in the field where he liked to do his "business". He got to the rock looked around one more time and rolled over to his back. He closed his eyes and imagined the usual. The female lions of the pride getting cleaned by their mothers and things like that, half erect simba started jerking and kept imagining scenes in his head. Then a short crack made simba nearly jump out his fur. Simba looked carefully into the tall grass around him he started towards the direction which he thought the sound came from, but was frightened again by a voice that called to him from behind. "why'd you stop?" simba froze with embarrassment and fear, and turned to look and see who caught him in the act. It was a lion, he looked around Simba's age but had darker fur, blue eyes and an expression similar to awe on his face. "well?" asked the stranger.

"oh I uh was just uhhh…" simba stuttered. "dude it's okay I do it all the time". Simba looked at the ground still embarrassed. "what's your name?" he asked. "S-Simba". "I'm pershi" he said proudly. Simba now too embarrassed to even look at the other lion said "nice meeting you" and turned and began to walk away. "wait" pershi called. Before simba could look back pershi had run in front of him, now face to face simba looked up at him. "What you were doing was pretty hot" pershi whispered. "w-what?" simba asked confused. "I enjoyed watching you stroke" pershi said strolling around to simba's flank. Simba didn't move. pershi got to simba's rear, he raised a paw and pet his flank simba quickly turned around shocked by the touch. "what are you doing!?" simba said "c'mon it'll be fun..and we both can get something out of it" pershi whispered the last part. Simba starred and slowly backed away. "please I'll start us off?" "uhh i-" is all simba could get out before being pounced upon by pershi. With his back against the rock and completely exposed nethers, pershi looked simba in the eye with a seductive glare. Simba watched, mouth agape as pershi moved one of his paws down one of simba's legs and gently caressed his balls. Simba gasped and pershi chuckled slightly. Pershi gave simba one last glare before moving his head down to simba's semi erect member. Pershi slowly opened his mouth and planted his tongue at the base of simba's cock and licked upwards. Simba sighed with pleasure he had never had another lion lick home there before. Pershi continued licking up, pulling away, and licking up again. Simba began breathing harder. "oh no you don't" pershi said stopping his rhythmic licking. Simba looked at pershi with nothing but lust in his eyes, and pershi saw that. "you want me to finish you off?" simba nodded slowly. "well "I have wants too" simba got up and told pershi to lay down "not that" pershi grinned "then what" simba asked "you know" pershi blushed slightly he had never gotten this far before with any lion. Simba stared for a moment, "well?" he asked. "you promise you'll do me after?" "I swear I will!" pershi exclaimed excitedly. Simba slowly turned away from pershi and slowly lifted his tail. Out the corner of his eye simba could see pershi blushing in arousal, it made simba grin. Simba shook his hind at pershi which cause his pershi's now erect member to throb. Pershi moves closer, simba's sent filled his nose, pershi opened his mouth and dragged his tongue across simba's tight hole. Simba sighed, pershi kept going and after a short moment he pushed his warm and wet tongue as deep as he could into simba. Simba trembled, pershi pulled his tongue out and swallowed , simba blushed hard. Pershi mounted simba and lined his throbbing lionhood with simba's wet, ready hole. First just a tease pushing his head against the wet entrance. "you ready?" pershi whispered "uh-huh" simba replied. Pershi pushed his head harder against simba but it was a tight fit. Pershi and simba both moaned when his head penetrated simba. Pershi slid further his shaft slowly disappearing into simba. "you okay?" pershi asked between pants of pleasure. "ah...yeah" simba relied. Pershi pulled out half way and pushed back in causing simba to moan. Pershi pushed as deep as he could, his member was fully inside of simba. Pershi sped up. Wet noises and moans filled the ears of the two lions, as pershi drove his cock in and out of simba. "s-simba i-i'm gonna-...uuuuhhhhh" pershi moaned as he boiled over, his cock throbbed and warm white cum overflowed and dripped out of simba's now filled hole. Pershi froze for a moment then slowly pulled out, his flaccid cock dropped and more cum dripped. Pershi later with his back against the rock his eyes closed and mouth hung open . "my turn!" simba said shoving his solid member into Pershi's mouth. Simba thrusted into Pershi's face his balls hitting his chin with every thrust. Pershi moves his neck in rhythm with simba's thrusts raised a paw to fondle his balls. Simba went faster and harder in and out of Pershi's mouth, and eventually into his throat. "im right there-" Simba moaned and forced his cock as deep into Pershi's throat as it could go. Pershi and simba both moaned as simba emptied his balls into pershis mouth. Simba pulled his cock out and flopped to his back, pershi leaned his head against the rock. After a moment of rest both of them got up "same time tomorrow?" pershi asked "sure! But next time I'm sounding you" simba said back "can't wait" pershi replied.


End file.
